callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
The M4A1 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, the M4A1 is introduced in "Blackout" as the SOPMOD variant, supporting a Red Dot Sight, an AN/PEQ-2A laser module, a silencer and an M203. During the campaign, the regular M4A1 is always equipped with a foregrip and a Tasco red dot sight, while the Grenadier version is fitted with its grenade launcher and a Holographic Sight, though the Holographic Sight is not available for multiplayer. All variants are equipped with the AN/PEQ-2A. The Special Air Service uses the M4A1 SOPMOD in the missions "Blackout," "Safehouse," "Ultimatum," "All In," and "No Fighting In The War Room." Force Recon Marines use the M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog," "War Pig," and "Shock & Awe." Captain Price always wields a suppressed M4A1 except in his flashback missions. Multiplayer The M4A1 can be modified with an M203, Red Dot Sight, suppressor, or ACOG Scope after having completed the respective marksman challenges. The M4A1 is an excellent weapon in the right hands, with moderate damage and fairly low recoil. However, the M4A1 has fast, large idle sway making it more difficult to aim properly at long range. The M4A1 shares ammunition with the M16A4 and the G36C. The M4A1 Carbine is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms, due to its low unlock level and good stats. As stated above, the M4A1 is not particularly effective at long range due to its large idle sway. However, the M4A1 is ideal in both close quarters and mid-range combat due to its high rate of fire, decent hipfire accuracy, and low recoil. Steady Aim also makes the M4A1 even better up close. Stopping Power improves further upon the weapon's versatility, making it deadly at all ranges, and Bandolier aids the player's longevity in combat by offering a large supply of ammunition. The weapon's low damage output is mitigated by its high rate of fire and very low recoil, allowing for accurate automatic fire at both short and medium ranges and even burst fire at longer ranges. Whether equipped with optics or a grenade launcher for assault or a suppressor for stealth, the M4A1 remains effective in almost all combat situations. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery M4A1 4.png|The M4A1. M4A1_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Iron sights. CoD4 M4A1 Reload.png|Reloading. File:M4A1 Grenadier CoD4.png|M4A1 Grenadier variant. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M4A1 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this time with a tan finish like many other weapons in the game. Campaign The M4A1 is first seen in "S.S.D.D.", (notably as the first weapon in the game) when the player helps train the locals, and seen in almost every mission after that. The M4A1 is commonly used by the Rangers and Task Force 141, as it is the standard assault rifle for the two factions. In right hands the M4A1 can be a very deadly weapon mainly due to high rate of fire, low recoil, and good accuracy. However, it also sways four degrees, making it somewhat difficult to aim. Firing in short bursts makes for accurate medium-to-long-range fire. A unique "SOPMOD" version of the weapon is used only in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag." The M4A1 SOPMOD is equipped with a silencer, Red Dot Sight, and M203. However, in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" the silencer is detached later in the mission. Albeit rarely, there's also an ACOG version of this in the level "The Hornet's Nest", "Of Their Own Accord" and "Contingency" obtainable from fallen allies. In "Museum", the silenced M4A1's pickup icon is different than usual. It appears to be the unused M4A1 with a silencer and a Tasco Sight from Call of Duty 4, a theory reinforced by the name "M4A1 Suppressed", which they share. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M4A1 becomes available at level 4 as a default weapon, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The M4A1 is very similar to the ACR, firing faster but having slightly higher recoil. These traits arguably make this rifle inferior to the ACR because the higher RPM is barely noticeable in contrast to its ever-present higher recoil and lower range. However, even this small increase in fire rate may make the difference at close range, especially in conjunction with Stopping Power. Since this weapon excels at close range, perks like Marathon and Lightweight can be used to close the gap between player and opponent. If total stealth is preferred rather than speed or power, Cold-Blooded can prove to be effective. In addition, perks increasing ammunition availability such as Scavenger or One Man Army are very useful since the rifle uses ammo quickly due to its rather fast fire rate. Steady Aim makes the M4A1 a powerhouse in close quarters. Overall, the M4A1 is one of the most versatile weapons in multiplayer, though often overlooked because of its early unlock. The M4A1's slight recoil forces the user to burst fire at long range, which makes it more suited to medium to close range while the ACR is more accurate at long range when firing full-auto. The M4A1 benefits greatly from Stopping Power due to its relatively low damage, making it kill in four shots at even the highest ranges. It has almost no benefits from Stopping Power in Hardcore modes, due to the M4A1 being one-hit-kill at close and mid-range, and two at long range. However, with Stopping Power, it will be able to one-shot players if a headshot is made at long ranges, but the effects are generally useless. Optics are a good choice for the M4A1 as some players find the flip-up Iron Sights to be obstructive, although others may find them to be perfectly usable. The Red Dot Sight is often seen used with the weapon. The Holographic Sight is seen much less often, but can be slightly better for aiming at targets at close range. The ACOG Scope is surprisingly effective, though one's ability at close ranges will be affected negatively. When used with a silencer, muzzle flash is reduced significantly, making such a setup quite effective for both stealth and close quarters battles. Weapon Attachments *M203 *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M4A1 1st Person MW2.png|M4A1 M4A1_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|M4A1's iron sight M4A1 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges in the magazine are in 2D. M4cropped.PNG|The M4A1 in third person. M4A1 SOPMOD MW2.png|The M4A1 SOPMOD from the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" MW Pickup M4Carbine.png |Pickup icon (Multiplayer) M4A1 Suppressed Pickup MW2.png|The suppressed M4A1's pickup icon in the level "Museum" Task Force 141 Using an M4A1.jpg|A Task force 141 member with a M4A1 with a Holographic Sight and M203 grenade launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M4A1 Carbine is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized with two variants, the original 3-round burst M4 Carbine, and the fully automatic M4A1. The M4 Carbine and M4A1 have the same rate of fire, but the M4A1 has much more stopping power. However, it has the 2nd slowest rate of fire of all the assault rifles in the game. The M4A1 is very similar in appearance compared to the console and PC one in Call of Duty 4. It has the same reload animation, and it is only found with a red dot sight and foregrip in the campaign as well, but that is where the similarities end. First of all, the weapon has a higher damage than the Call of Duty 4 version, as it can perform a one shot kill if it is aimed at the chest at any range. Second, it has a higher rate of fire, and, lastly,like all the weapons of Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it has almost no recoil when aiming down the sights. Campaign In the campaign, the M4A1 is a starting weapon in the last few missions of the American campaign, and in the middle of the Task Force 141 campaign. Since it has a high rate of fire, and only 120 extra rounds to start with, it usually runs out of ammo before the end of the level. It only appears once in the American campaign and once in the British campaign, making this rifle extremely rare. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first weapon unlocked for the Coalition faction, taking 50 kills to unlock. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is favored by many players. It is the most powerful, but slowest firing assault rifle in-game. File:M4A1 DS.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight on the Nintendo DS. File:M4A1_Mobilized_sight.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. File:M4A1_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|The M4A1's Inventory icon. mw3 ds m4.PNG|the M4A1 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : Defiance Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M4A1 makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M4A1 has a new look; a matte black finish, a custom charging handle assist, redesigned stock, a different magazine, and slightly different iron sights. Judging from the "Black Tuesday" trailer prior to release, the M4A1 originally had a 20-round magazine, but this was changed to 30 later on. As in previous installments, a foregrip is mounted by default. Campaign The M4A1 is the first weapon to be used in the campaign, being Frost's weapon at the start of "Black Tuesday", having a Hybrid Sight. It is a starting weapon in "Goalpost", "Return to Sender", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust". It can also be found in "Persona Non Grata". Captain Price gives Yuri his M4A1 in "Blood Brothers" after carrying Soap to safety after the short sniping part in the beginning. The M4A1 has most of the time the zoom of an ACOG Scope when aiming down the sight, regardless of which optic is attached, with the exception of the Hybrid Sight, when using the Holographic part of the sight. Ironically, in the level "Down the Rabbit Hole", the M4A1 has an ACOG Scope attached, but it has the zoom of a Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The M4A1 is unlocked as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked at Level 4. It has low to moderate recoil and a fast rate of fire. The damage up close is high, requiring three hits to the body to kill, but the damage at range is very low, requiring five successful hits to the body, making the M4A1 more suited to close-quarters. Because it has one of the fastest kill times of all the assault rifles at close range, as well as one of the fastest reload times, the M4A1 is a great choice for an aggressive style of play. Stalker is useful in this regard, making strafing enemies at mid-close range easier and allowing one to quickly check corners while aiming down the sights. Scavenger is very useful due to the M4A1's high fire rate. Due to the weapon's low recoil, the Kick proficiency is not required for short to medium range engagements, freeing up the proficiency slot for other useful options, such as Attachments or Focus. Players that have difficulty using the sights may find optical attachments useful; Extended Mags is also an effective option due to the M4A1's high fire rate. Special Ops The M4A1 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M4A1 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Fatal Extraction, Smack Town, Flood the Market, and Fire Mission, and an alternate weapon in Stay Sharp and Charges Set. Survival Mode The M4A1 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $3000. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M4A1 MW3.png|First person view of the M4A1. M4 S.png|Aiming the M4A1. M4 R.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges inside the magazine are in 2D. MW3_M4A1_cocking.png|Cocking the M4A1. M4A1_Hybrid_Sight_Side_View_MW3.png|Side view of the M4A1 with Hybrid Sight MW3M4A1Grip.png|Grabbing hand grip. PriceM4A1 MW3.png|Price with an M4A1. M4a1_stats.jpg|M4A1 in Create-A-Class Mw3-m4a1-DF.jpg|Delta Force Holding a M4A1 equip with ACOG Scope. Mw3-m4a1.jpg|The M4A1 in third person. M4A1 magnifier MW3.png|M4A1 hud icon in Black Tuesday. Trivia General *The M4A1's fire selector is modeled on semi-automatic, even though it fires in fully-automatic. *The pickup icon for the M4A1 in Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer are the same, despite the actual weapons having very notable physical differences *It is always found with a purely cosmetic grip, unless a Grenade Launcher, Shotgun or FMJ is attached. *It has been in every main installment of the Modern Warfare series, a distinction it currently shares with the AK-47, P90, RPG-7, M16A4, Dragunov, Desert Eagle, USP .45, Javelin, Stinger, and the Barrett .50cal. *In every game it has been in, it has had different iron sights, as well as a different overall appearance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine well, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting. *The M4A1 is referred to as the "M4 Carbine" in multiplayer. In campaign, it is correctly referred to as the "M4A1". *The M4A1's serial number is "L141583" *The M4A1 SOPMOD has the same pickup icon as the M4A1 Grenadier in the campaign. *The M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights that is found in "Ultimatum" (via "give all") has the correct pickup icon for the default M4A1 SOPMOD. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The emblem received for getting 500 headshots with the M4A1 reads "M4 Carbine" instead of "M4A1." *The M4A1's foregrip disappears in multiplayer when equipped with FMJ, although the animation still looks like the player is holding a foregrip. *The Create-a-Class image has no foregrip. *Attaching an ACOG Scope to an M4A1 in multiplayer causes pickup text to change from "M4A1" to "M4 ACOG Sight." *Like the AK-47 and ACR, this weapon's designation with a grenade launcher is "M4A1 Grenadier." *In the Museum, the M4A1 has a different pickup icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The M4A1 lacks the grip in its Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the 'Tango Down' Multiplayer trailer the M4A1 can be seen with no foregrip when it's being reloaded; however, the player still assumes the position of holding a foregrip. *The HUD and the Create-A-Class icons lacked the grip at Call of Duty XP, but the grip was added in the retail game. *In the beginning of "Down the Rabbit Hole", an M4A1 with every attachment can be found, but it cannot be picked up. *When looking from third person, the grenade launcher is not placed directly in front of the magazine, unlike in first person. *In "Black Tuesday", the player's starting M4A1 will have a different pickup icon. This icon has a Hybrid Sight on it instead of the default iron sights. *When the CM901 is equipped with the Shotgun attachment, it uses the pick up animation from the M4A1. *At Call of Duty XP, the pickup name was "M4" instead of M4A1. *This is the only game to not feature an M4A1 SOPMOD in campaign. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The scoped version's HUD icon has a grip, while the Red Dot Sight, M203, and normal HUD icon have no grip on them. *The M4 has a grip in first-person view, but is held as if it doesn't have one. References pl:M4A1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons